


Taking The Leap

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Kylo feels, Hux feels, who will take the next step.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Taking The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Positivity Week 2020 day 6 prompt "Exploring New Worlds."  
> Ok, so not only is this a day late but it's also kind of a cop-out, thematically speaking. I struggled a little with this prompt, but I hope you enjoy :)

Relationships where entirely new territory to Kylo, uncharted land, and whole new world. One he found himself terrified to enter.

He knew Hux shared his worries, his insecurities. Was just as afraid of this new thing between them as Kylo was, and just as unwilling to admit to it. Right now, on the surface, they were purely physical with no emotional displays to speak of. But, Kylo certainly felt, rather strongly, for Hux. And he could sense similar affection from Hux, and he knew Hux knew he could sense it. All the same, it remained unspoken and un-acted on.

When they kissed, it was still hard and sharp for all that Kylo was focused on how soft and warm Hux's lips were. Even as Hux was reveling in the sensation of Kylo's hand in his hair. Their copulation was as rough as it had been from the start; even when Hux was whispering sweet praise in his mind and Kylo was burying his face in Hux's neck to enjoy his scent.

He knew one of them would have to break the stalemate first, admit to the other that this meant more to them than just a physical release, and he also knew that Hux didn't have the same insight Kylo did to give him the courage. He couldn't read Kylo's mind, see his dreams, feel his care. He couldn't be at all confident in what Kylo felt in return. He was at a disadvantage emotionally speaking, probably the most egregious disadvantage Hux could conceive of.

So that night, armed with the perspective of mutual affection, Kylo slowed down their kiss. Savored the taste of the young General on his lips, moaned deeply as he eased gently into that welcoming warmth. Looked long and unabashedly into bright blue eyes, warm with surprise and delight, brushed soft red hair aside and let himself explore this new world.


End file.
